


Halloween Treats

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [107]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate Reference, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Halloween, Holiday Treats, M/M, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is planning a special Halloween treat for Spock.





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A quartermaster is generally a relatively senior soldier who supervises stores or barracks and distributes supplies and provisions. (Wikipedia)

“I want to do something special for Spock for Halloween.”

Kirk grinned. “Whatja got in mind, Bones? And is it legal?”

“Humph! You’re a poor one to be asking that!”

“I’m sure that some of the incidents credited to me were unearned.”

“And I’m sure that most of them are well deserved! And about Spock, don’t be surprised by anything you hear, ‘cause it’ll be true!”

“Captain, shall I fill Dr. McCoy’s request?” the quartermaster asked.

“What does he want?”

“Magic shell chocolate topping that hardens in seconds. A gallon of it.”

After Kirk stopped laughing, he gave his okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Magic shell chocolate topping is something we have here in the States that forms a hard, crunchy top on ice cream. McCoy is warmer than ice cream, but the topping would still be firmer than regular chocolate sauce. Therefore Spock would have to lick harder to remove it. Hmm, maybe this is a treat for McCoy, too.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
